2.03 Orientierung/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Inselabschnitt Die Folge beginnt dort wo die letzte geendet hat. Jin kommt in Todesangst aus dem Gebüsch gerannt, die Hände im Rücken zusammengebunden, und brüllt aus Leibeskräften. Sawyer und Michael haben sich gerade ans Ufer geschleppt, doch Zeit zum Ausruhen und Luftschnappen bleibt ihnen nicht. Jin: Michael! Sawyer! Sawyer und Michael sehen verwirrt auf, erblicken Jin, und ihre Verwirrung wächst. Sie laufen Jin entgegen, und Jin fällt erschöpft vor ihnen auf die Knie. Sawyer: Jin! Jin: Andern. Andern. Andern! Andern! Michael: Was? Wovon redest du? Jin: Andern. Als Michael und Sawyer aufsehen, erblicken sie die anderen, die Jin meint. Es ist eine Gruppe von 5 Menschen, allesamt mit keulenartigen Waffen ausgerüstet. Der Anführer, ein stämmiger schwarzer Mann, kommt ohne Zögern auf Jin, Sawyer und Michael zu. Der Blick in seinen schwarzen Augen ist wild und erbarmungslos. Sawyer steht auf, um ihm entgegenzutreten, doch der Stämmige schlägt ihn kurzerhand mit seinem Knüppel nieder. Der nächste Schlag trifft Michael, der dritte Jin. Alle drei Männer fallen bewusstlos zu Boden. Der Anführer und seine Gruppe schleifen Michael, Jin und Sawyer in groben Fangnetzen quer durch den Dschungel bis zu einem ausgegrabenen Erdloch, in das sie sie hineinschubsen, bevor sie es mit einem Holzgitter abdecken. Die drei sitzen in der Falle. Michael rappelt sich auf und ruft verzweifelt durch die Gitter nach oben. Michael: Wo ist mein Sohn? Wo ist mein Sohn? Hey! Was habt ihr mit meinem Sohn gemacht?! Hörst du nicht? Komm sofort zurück! Doch niemand kommt. Zurück zur Untergrundbehausung. Desmond hält Locke seine Waffe an den Kopf. Jack steht vor ihnen, seine Waffe ebenfalls auf Locke gerichtet. Desmond: Willst du, dass er stirbt? Leg sie hin. Jack: Hast du etwa davon gesprochen, Locke? Ist das dein Schicksal? Alle Wege führen hierher? Er starrt Locke an. Locke sagt kein Wort. Rückblick Rückblick. Locke sitzt im Kreis einer Selbsthilfegruppe zum Thema Wutverarbeitung. Eine junge Frau spricht gerade, während die anderen still dasitzen und zuhören. Die Frau ist äußerst aufgewühlt. Francine: Meine Mutter hat mich diese Woche wieder bestohlen. Ich hab mein Geld schon gar nicht mehr im Portemonnaie. Ich verstecke es. Aber wenn sie was trinken will... sie hat 30 Dollar genommen. Ich weiß, dass das einigen nicht sehr viel vorkommen mag, aber für mich ist es viel. Ich brauche es, wirklich. Locke kann es nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein spöttisches kleines Lachen entschlüpft. Das lenkt die Aufmerksamkeit der Gruppenleiterin auf ihn. Leiterin: Wollen Sie vielleicht etwas sagen? Locke sagt nichts. Leiterin: John, Sie kommen jetzt seit einem Monat hierher -- Locke: Ich finde, 30 Dollar sind es nicht wert, sich so aufzuregen. Leiterin: Nun, Francine fühlt sich wegen der 30 Dollar.. Locke: Francine fühlt vielleicht etwas zu viel, wenn Sie mich fragen. Das trifft auf euch alle zu. Also ehrlich.. [Er wirft den anderen im Kreis einen leicht abfälligen Blick zu] "Der-und-der hat mich nicht mehr angerufen", "Meine Mutter hat 30 Dollar von mir gestohlen..." [Mit jedem Wort redet er sich mehr und mehr in Rage] Lange Zeit wusste ich nicht mal, wer meine Eltern sind. Vor ein paar Jahren da hat mich meine leibliche Mutter gefunden und, äh, sie hat mir gesagt... ich wäre was Besonderes. Und, äh, durch sie habe ich meinen leiblichen Vater kennen gelernt, eigentlich toll, oder? Naja, er hat mir vorgespielt, dass er mich liebt, solange bis er meine Niere hatte, er brauchte nämlich dringend eine Transplantation. Und danach hat er mich einfach so weggeworfen wie ein Stück Abfall, ganz genau so wie an dem Tag meiner Geburt. [Nun brüllt er beinahe, völlig außer sich] Du willst deine dämlichen 30 Dollar zurück! Ich will meine Niere wieder haben! Die Gruppe ist ganz still. Schnitt. Das Treffen ist zu Ende. Locke steht draußen und versucht, sich eine Zigarette anzuzünden, doch es gelingt ihm nicht, und er wirft die Zigarette zu Boden. Eine Frau aus der Gruppe nähert sich ihm mit einem Lächeln. Helen: Wahrscheinlich eine gute Idee.. denn wenn Sie Nierenkrebs kriegen, sie haben ja nur noch eine. Locke: [Lacht in sich hinein] Gar nicht schlecht. Tut mir Leid, dass ich das Treffen gesprengt habe. Helen: Ach Quatsch, Sie haben mir geradezu aus der Seele gesprochen. Ich will ganz oft aufstehen und losschreien: "Reißt euch mal zusammen, ihr Flaschen!" Locke: Und warum tun Sie es nicht? Helen: Ach, der Korken muss drin bleiben. Wenn ich erst anfange, mich aufzuregen, gibt es kein Halten mehr. Ich schätze, Sie haben nicht vor, nächste Woche wieder zu kommen. Locke: Nein, eigentlich nicht. Helen: Das ist zu schade. [Charmant flirtend] Ich mag Männer mit Glatze. Locke: Ich habe keine Glatze. Helen: Ich kann warten. Ich... ich bin Helen, ganz nebenbei. Locke: Hallo, Helen. Ich bin John. Die beiden lächeln einander an. Ende des Rückblicks. Inselabschnitt Zurück zur Untergrundstation. Jack und Desmond mit Locke als Geisel stehen sich immer noch gegenüber. Jack: Wo ist Kate? Desmond: Leg die Waffe hin oder ich puste ihm den verdammten Kopf weg. Jack: Wo ist Kate?! Kate kriecht auf Händen und Knien durch den Lüftungsschacht. Plötzlich entdeckt sie eine Klappe, öffnet sie und findet einen Ausgang in einen anderen Raum, lässt sich in den Raum herunter und geht rasch zur Tür. Als sie sie aufschiebt und Licht in den dunklen Raum fällt, erblickt sie aus den Augenwinkeln etwas und zögert, dreht sich um und bemerkt ein ganzes Arsenal von Waffen verschiedenster Art. Kate zögert nicht lange, greift nach einem Gewehr und Munition, lädt es und verlässt damit den Raum. Langsam nähert sie sich den anderen, geht vorsichtig, um sich nicht durch ein unachtsames Geräusch zu verraten, immer dichter von hinten an Desmond heran. Das Gewehr im Anschlag. Jack: [im Hintergrund] Wo ist Kate? Locke: [im Hintergrund] Jack, es ist okay. Es geht ihr gut. Bitte leg die.. Desmond: [im Hintergrund] Ich sagte hinlegen. Jack: [im Hintergrund] Ich werde gar nichts hinlegen. Kate schleicht vorsichtig immer näher an Desmond heran. Und schlägt ihn mit dem Gewehr zu Boden. Dabei löst sich ein Schuss aus seiner Waffe und schlägt im Computer auf dem Tisch ein. Jack läuft zu Desmond hinüber und richtet seine Waffe auf ihn. Jack stellt seinen Fuß auf Desmonds Rücken, um ihn daran zu hindern, sich zu bewegen. Jack: Bleib liegen! Locke: Nein, nicht so-- Jack: Was nicht? Locke: Er ist unbewaffnet. Jack: Er hat dir grade noch ein Gewehr an den Kopf gehalten! Desmond hebt vorsichtig den Kopf und sieht zum Computertisch hinüber. Von seinem Computer steigt Rauch auf. Desmond schreit verzweifelt auf. Desmond: Was habt ihr nur angerichtet? Was habt ihr getan? Wir werden alle draufgehen. Wir werden alle draufgehen. Desmond versucht aufzustehen. Jack nagelt ihn mit seinem Knie am Boden fest. Desmond: Ich muss das reparieren. Jack: Was redet der Kerl eigentlich? Desmond: Hör zu! Wenn du mich nicht aufstehen lässt, dann werden wir alle sterben. Doch Jack gibt nicht nach. Jack: Bleib liegen, oder ich schwöre zu Gott... Desmond: [Verzweifelt] Kuck zur Wand! [Aller Blicke wandern zum Timer an der Wand hinüber] Siehst du das? Das ist ein Zähler, und er zählt abwärts. Ich muss den Code eingeben. Ich muss die Taste drücken. Jack: Sonst was? Locke: Jack, lass ihn doch aufstehen. Jacks Nerven liegen blank. Er brüllt Locke an. Jack: Sag mir nicht, was ich tun soll! [Wieder zu Desmond] Sonst was? Was würde dann passieren? Desmond starrt Jack an. Und plötzlich dämmert ihm etwas. Desmond: Kenn ich dich irgendwoher? Jack geht diese Frage sichtlich zu nahe. Er wendet sich von Desmond ab, sieht zu Kate hinüber. Jack: Kannst du ihn übernehmen? Kate hat ihr Gewehr auf Desmond gerichtet und nickt. Und Jack lässt ihn aufstehen. Er läuft sofort zu dem Computer und versucht ihn anzuschalten, doch nichts tut sich. Desmond: Schweinerei. Jack bemerkt, dass Locke ihn nachdenklich anstarrt. Jack: Was? Nach kurzer Pause. Locke: Gar nichts, Jack. Rückblick Rückblick. Es ist Nacht. Locke ist in Helens Wohnung, sitzt auf einem Stuhl vor dem Bett und zieht sich an. Helen liegt im Bett, wacht gerade auf. Überrascht. Helen: Na. Was machst du? Wo willst du hin? Locke wirkt etwas unglücklich darüber, dass sie aufgewacht ist. Schuldbewusst. Locke: Nirgendwo hin, ich, äh... Ich, äh... Ich habe Schwierigkeiten, in fremden Betten zu schlafen [Helen sieht verletzt aus] Nein das-das hat nichts mit dir zu tun, Helen. Wirklich nicht. Ich mag dich sehr gern. Es tut mir Leid. Ich ruf dich nachher an. Es ist Morgen. John sitzt in seinem Auto, einen Becher Kaffee in den Händen, vor dem Anwesen seines Vaters. Plötzlich öffnet sich die Beifahrertür, und sein Vater steigt ein, setzt sich neben ihn und sieht ihn an. Cooper: Morgen. Locke ist mehr als überrascht. Locke: Morgen. Da ist eine kleine stille Pause. Cooper: John, ich weiß, dass du gern hier in der Gegend spazieren fährst, und ich weiß auch, dass du dann und wann ganz gern mit deinem Wagen vor meinem Haus stehst. Ich hatte gehofft, es würde aufhören, wenn ich umziehe, aber.. hier bist du. Hm, ich muss zugeben, am Anfang fand ich es ganz drollig. Jetzt ist es nur noch lästig. Wie wär's, wenn du mir sagst, was du eigentlich willst. John fehlen für einen Moment die Worte. Er ist völlig ergriffen. Cooper jedoch mehr als kühl. Locke: Wieso? Cooper: Entschuldige bitte? Locke: Wieso? Cooper: Es gibt keinen Grund. Denkst du, dass du der erste Mensch bist, der reingelegt wurde? Du hast ne Vaterfigur gebraucht und ich brauchte ne Niere, und das ist das Ergebnis. Jetzt hab dich nicht so. Und John, komm nicht wieder her. Du bist nicht erwünscht. Damit steigt Cooper wieder aus dem Wagen. Und John bleibt allein zurück. Er sitzt wie erstarrt. Hebt mechanisch den Kaffeebecher an die Lippen, trinkt, versucht sich zusammenzunehmen. Doch es gelingt ihm nicht, und er schlägt die Hand über die Augen und fängt verzweifelt an zu weinen. Ende des Rückblicks. Inselabschnitt Zurück zur Untergrundstation. Kate, Jack und Locke beobachten Desmond dabei, wie er hektisch nach etwas sucht. Locke deutet auf Kates Gewehr. Locke: Das ist doch wirklich nicht nötig, Kate. [Kate nimmt das Gewehr herunter, Locke wendet sich an Desmond] Ich würde Ihnen helfen, wenn ich wüsste, wonach Sie suchen. Desmond: Können Sie einen Computer reparieren? Locke zuckt mit den Schultern. Desmond wendet sich enttäuscht ab. Desmond: Dann können Sie mir nicht helfen, nicht wahr? Kate: Sayid kann sowas reparieren. Locke: Hol ihn. Los, hol Sayid. Jack: Kommst du den Schacht wieder hoch? Kate: Das muss ich nicht. Es gibt doch bestimmt irgendwo ne Tür. Desmond: Den Flur runter, dann links. Nicht aufgeben, das Rad geht schwer. Kate läuft los, während Desmond hastig ein Regal durchsucht, bis er ein Glas gefüllt mit Ersatzteilchen für den Computer findet. Desmond: Hab ich euch. Er läuft mit dem Glas in der Hand zurück zum Computer. Kate versucht währenddessen die Tür aufzubekommen und müht sich mit dem Rad ab, schafft es schließlich und verlässt die Station. Zurück zu Jack und Desmond. Jack schnappt sich das Glas und richtet die Waffe auf Desmond. Jack: So, ich will jetzt wissen, was hier los ist. Locke: Jack, wir haben nicht die Zeit, um... Jack: [Unerbittlich] Dann nehmen wir ne Auszeit. Desmond: [Flehend] Bitte, lasst mich einfach -- Jack: Du willst weiterarbeiten, dann erzähl mir, wie du hergekommen bist. Desmond starrt Jack einen Moment lang an. Und gibt dann nach. Desmond: Es war vor drei Jahren. Es war ein Einzelrennen um die Welt, und-und mein Boot zerschellte an einem Riff, und dann ist Kelvin gekommen. Jack: Kelvin? Desmond: Kelvin. Er kam aus dem Dschungel gerannt: "Schnell, schnell, komm mit mir." Er hat mich hier runter gebracht. Das erste was er macht, es piept nämlich schon längst, er tippt den Code ein, dann drückt er auf "Execute" und dann stoppt es. "Was war das eben?" frage ich. "Wir haben die Welt gerettet", sagt er. Jack: Die Welt gerettet. Desmond: Das waren seine Worte, nicht meine. Und dann habe ich angefangen, die Taste zu drücken. Danach haben wir zusammen die Welt gerettet, das war großartig. Dann starb Kelvin, und seitdem bin ich hier ganz allein. Und Ende. Einen Moment lang herrscht erdrückende Stille. Jack sieht zu Locke hinüber. Desmond macht sich wieder daran, den Computer zu reparieren. Jack: [Zu Locke] Du glaubst doch den Quatsch nicht. Das ist verrückt. Es ergibt keinen Sinn, auf eine Taste zu drücken. Du willst ihn wirklich beim Wort nehmen? Locke: Sein Wort ist alles was wir haben, Jack. Desmond: Ihr müsst mir nicht glauben. Guckt den Film. Jack: Was? Desmond: Im Bücherregal, oberstes Fach, versteckt hinter "Turn Of The Screw". Der Projektor steht im Vorratsraum. Locke ist schon auf dem Weg nach nebenan. Jack geht ihm nach. Locke sucht das vollgestopfte Bücherregal durch, findet das besagte Buch und zieht es heraus. Dahinter entdeckt er eine Filmrolle, an deren Rand der Titel „Einführung“ geschrieben steht. Er zeigt ihn Jack. Am Strand. Hurley spielt mit Vincent. Während Vincent losrennt, den Ball zurückzuholen, fällt Hurleys Blick auf Sayid, der ganz in der Nähe Gepäckstücke durch den Sand schleift. Hurley läuft zu ihm hinüber, um ihm zu helfen. Hurley: Da bist du ja. Alter, ich wollte dir sagen, ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass wir die Nacht überstehen. Und ich war nicht mal dabei, als das mit dem Baby passiert ist. Sayid: Ich kann dir versichern, dass es sehr aufregend war. Gemeinsam schleppen sie das Gepäck weiter. Hurley: Wird langsam Zeit, dass es hier wieder ruhiger wird. Da kommt Kate angerannt, ganz außer Atem und verschwitzt. Kate: Sayid! Hurley: [begreift sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmt ] Ach, so'n Mist. Kate: Sayid... wir brauchen deine Hilfe. Zurück zu Sawyer, Michael und Jin in ihrem Erdlochgefängnis. Es ist mindestens 2,5 m tief, und von unten ist es unmöglich, irgendwas zu sehen, das sich draußen abspielt. Leise unterhalten sich die drei Gefangenen. Sawyer: [Zu Jin] Was weißt du? Was haben sie mit dir gemacht? [Deutet heftig nach oben] Wer zum Teufel sind die? Wer zum Teufel sind die? Jin: [Im Versuch, Sawyers hastige Gesten zu deuten] Andern. Andern. Michael: Hast du Walt gesehen? Sawyer: [lauter, um Michael zu übertönen ] Diese Anderen—wie viele? Wie viele? Doch Jin schüttelt nur hilflos den Kopf und legt seine Hände über die Augen. Michael versteht die Geste. Michael: Sie haben ihm die Augen verbunden. Die Augen verbunden. Sawyer seufzt. Sawyer: Es gibt vielleicht hunderte von denen hier. [Er sieht nach oben, betrachtet das Holzgitter, mit dem das Erdloch verriegelt ist] Hebt mich da rauf. Michael: Was? Sawyer: Ihr müsst mich hochschieben. Ich versuch, uns hier rauszuholen. [Zu Jin] Komm, hilf uns, Chewie. Jin und Michael stemmen Sawyer nach oben bis er das Gitter erreicht und sich daran festhalten kann. Suchend tastet er es ab. Sawyer: Sie haben es mit irgendwas beschwert. Es ist irgendwo festgebunden. Na, kommt. Schiebt mich höher. Plötzlich schnellt ein scharfes Messer auf Sawyer nieder, Sawyer verliert den Halt und stürzt zurück ins Loch, schlägt schmerzhaft unten auf. Dann wird das Gitter von dem großen Schwarzen geöffnet und jemand zu ihnen hineingeworfen. Reglos bleibt die Gestalt zwischen den schockierten Männern liegen. Michael: Ne Frau. Zurück zu Jack und Locke, sie stellen den Filmprojektor auf und bereiten alles dafür vor, sich den Film anzusehen. Der Raum, in dem sie sich befinden, sieht aus wie ein Wohnzimmer, mit einem Sofa und einem Gemälde an der Wand darüber. Jack: Willst du mir nicht erzählen, was hier los gewesen ist bevor ich gekommen bin? Locke: Kate war gefesselt. Desmond hatte die Waffe auf mich gerichtet. Du hast einen ganz guten Eindruck gewonnen. Jack geht und hängt die Leinwand auf und murmelt ganz in verwirrende Gedanken versunken vor sich hin. Jack: Desmond… Locke: Er wollte vor allem etwas über uns wissen -- wieso wir hier sind, ob wir krank sind. Jack: Warum hast du ihn nichts gefragt? Locke: Er war derjenige mit der Waffe. Jack: [sieht ihn misstrauisch an] Du wirkst ziemlich ruhig für jemanden, der glaubt, dass die Welt in 45 Minuten untergeht. Locke: Er kriegt das hin. Jack versucht mit Locke zu argumentieren. Jack: Du bist doch auch der Meinung, dass das, was er sagt.. das ist krank. Das ist unmöglich. Locke wirkt im Gegensatz zu Jack ruhig und gelassen wie immer. Locke: Wieso ist das krank? Jack: Also der letzte Computer, den ich gesehen habe, der die Welt retten sollte, hat nicht SO ausgesehen. Locke betrachtet Jack eingehend. Locke: Bist du eigentlich deswegen so aufgeregt, weil Desmond dich wiedererkannt hat? [Er betrachtet Jacks Reaktion, seinen Gesichtsausdruck, sehr genau] Ich finde DAS.. wäre so ziemlich unmöglich. Jack antwortet nicht, und Locke wendet sich dem Projektor zu und schaltet den Film ein. Leise indisch klingende Musik ertönt, die ziemlich leiert. Auf der kleinen Leinwand erscheint der Titel "Das DHARMA-Projekt/3 von 6/Einführung", dann das Dharma-Logo mit dem schwarzen Schwan in der Mitte und den Worten "Einführung/Station 3/Der Schwan“. Als nächstes erscheint ein asiatisch aussehender Mann im weißen Doktorkittel auf dem Bild. Er sieht freundlich in die Kamera. Links trägt er eine Armprothese. Der Film ist in einem schlechten Zustand, springt oft über und verschluckt ganze Satzteile. Locke und Jack sitzen gespannt und warten auf das, was nun kommen mag. Dr. Candle: Willkommen. Ich bin Dr. Marvin Candle und das ist ein Orientierungsfilm für Station 3 der DHARMA-Initiative. In wenigen Augenblicken werden Ihnen ein paar einfache Anweisungen gegeben, wie Sie und ihr Partner den Anforderungen dieser Station gerecht werden. Aber zunächst ein Blick zurück. Die DHARMA-Initiative wurde 1970 gegründet und ist das geistige Produkt von Gerald und Karen DeGroot, zwei Doktoranden an der Universität von Michigan. Hier springt der Film über zu Bildern eines belebten Collegecampus aus den 70er Jahren, und dann in ein Büro, das über und über mit vollgestopften Bücherregalen zugestellt ist. In der Mitte gibt es einen Schreibtisch, an dem sich eine blonde langhaarige Frau und ein Mann mit dunklen buschigen Haaren, Vollbart und Brille umringt von Papierstapeln gegenübersitzen. Die Frau sieht in die Kamera und winkt, als die Kamera zu dem Mann weiterwandert, winkt auch der kurz. Während Dr. Candle weiterredet, springt der Film weiter und zeigt ein Klassenzimmer, in dem Gerald DeGroot eine Gruppe junger Studenten unterrichtet. Dr. Candle: Sie folgten damit Visionären, wie B. F. Skinner. Geplant als großangelegter Verbund von regionalen Forschungseinrichtungen, wo Wissenschaftler und Freidenker aus der ganzen Welt ihre Forschungen vorantreiben können. Auf den Feldern der Meteorologie [Ein Bild von der Kamera fliegend durch hohe bauschige weiße Wolken wird gezeigt], Psychologie, [Ein Mann ist mit verbundenen Augen auf einem Gerät festgeschnallt, das sich um sich selbst dreht], Parapsychologie [Eine dunkelhaarige Frau steht mit verbundenen Augen vor einem Tisch, auf dem drei verschiedenfarbige ballförmige Objekte stehen, das linke ist grün, das mittlere rot und das rechte blau. Sie zeigt mit ausgestreckter Hand auf das mittlere rote], Zoologie [Zwei Eisbären kämpfen miteinander], Elektromagnetismus [Gerald DeGroot sitzt vor einem Tisch, auf dem ein Gerät mit zwei aufeinanderzeigenden kleinen Röhren steht, in dem freien Raum zwischen diesen Röhren schwebt etwas frei in der Luft, das aussieht wie ein kleiner dunkler Ball bestehend aus Draht] und utopischen Sozialwissenschaften... Der Film springt über und verschluckt die Worte. Für einen winzigen Moment sieht man junge Leute in einem Kreis im Gras sitzen, dann geht der Film über zu einem großen vielstöckigen Hochhaus am Rande einer belebten Straße in einer scheinbar großen Stadt, vor dem sich ein Park mit Springbrunnen befindet, richtet sich auf ein bestimmtes Fenster und zoomt näher und näher an dieses Fenster heran, bis man dahinter die Gestalt eines weißhaarigen Mannes im Anzug erkennen kann, der aufrecht wie eine Statue steht und den Blick leicht nach oben gerichtet hält. Dr. Candle: ...allein dem dänischen Industriellen und Rüstungsmagnaten Alvar Hanso. Seine finanzielle Unterstützung ließ den Traum von einer breit gestreuten ..netzten Forschung auf dem Gebiet der Sozialwissenschaften Wirklichkeit werden. [Die Kamera zeigt wieder Dr. Candle.] Sie und Ihr Partner sind nun in Station 3 – oder "Der Schwan" – und werden es auch noch die nächsten 540 Tage sein. Bei dieser Information wandert Jacks misstrauisch ungläubiger Blick zu Locke hinüber, doch der ist völlig im Film versunken und nimmt den Blick keine Sekunde lang von der Leinwand, blinzelt nicht einmal. Dr. Candle: Station 3 wurde ursprünglich als Labor geplant, wo Forscher die Gelegenheit haben sollten, die einzigartigen elektromagnetischen Schwankungen zu erforschen, die in diesem Teil der Insel auftreten. Kurz nachdem die Experimente begonnen hatten, kam es zu einem Vorfall, und seit diesem Zeitpunkt wird das folgende Protokoll befolgt. Dr. Candle geht zu einer kleinen Miniaturausgabe der geodätischen Kuppel hinüber, vor der auch ein Minicomputer neben anderen Apparaten zu sehen ist. Dr. Candle: Alle 108 Minuten muss jemand auf die Taste drücken. Ab dem Moment, wo der Alarm ertönt, haben Sie 4 Minuten, um den Code in den Mikrocomputer.. Prozessor ...Änderungen am Programm vorzunehmen. Wenn der Alarm ertönt, dann ist nur eines wichtig. Sie müssen unbedingt den Code eingeben. Natürlich ist es empfehlenswert, dass Sie und Ihr Partner schichtweise arbeiten. Auf diese Weise bleiben Sie aufmerksam-- ...von allergrößter Wicht... dass wenn der Alarm ertönt, der Code auf korrekte Weise und innerhalb der erlaubten Zeit eingegeben wird. Während Lockes Augen noch immer wie gebannt an Dr. Candle kleben, sieht Jack ziemlich genervt und verständnislos aus. Dr. Candle: Es ist nicht erlaubt, den Computer auf andere Weise, als verein... -- … Mein Glückwunsch, bis Ihre Ablösung kommt, liegt die Zukunft dieses Projekts in Ihren Händen. Im Namen der DeGroots, Alvar Hanso und uns allen von der DHARMA-Initiative: Vielen Dank, Namaste und.. viel Glück. Dr. Candle lächelt und nickt der Kamera zu, ehe das Bild ausblendet mit den Worten: "The Hanso Foundation, 1980. All Rights Reserved." Locke: Das müssen wir uns wohl noch mal ansehen. Rückblick Rückblick. Locke und Helen sitzen zusammen in einem Restaurant. Helen gibt ihm eine kleine hübsch golden verzierte Geschenkschachtel. Locke: Was ist denn das? Helen: Das ist für dich. Heute sind es 6 Monate. Ist ja schon ne Art Jubiläum, oder? Locke: Und ich habe nichts für dich. Helen: Ist schon okay. Es hat kein Vermögen gekostet. Sie schmunzelt, Locke ebenfalls. Dann öffnet er vorsichtig die Schachtel. Ein Schlüssel kommt darin zum Vorschein. Helen: Ist für meine Wohnung. Ich dachte, du bist es leid zu klopfen. Locke: Also, Helen, ich... ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Helen: Es gibt nur… es gibt nur eine Bedingung, John. Wenn du kommst, dann bleibst du. Locke: Was meinst du? Helen: Ich bin dir gestern Nacht gefolgt, zu dem Haus, wo du immer hingehst. Ist das das Haus deines Vaters? Locke gefällt die Richtung überhaupt nicht, in die dieses Gespräch läuft. Er wird ärgerlich. Locke: Warum folgst du mir, Helen? Warum tust du das? Helen: Na ja, du verdrückst dich mitten in der Nacht. Ich-ich wollte einfach wissen, wohin du gehst. Du bedeutest mir etwas. Locke: Ja, aber was ich mache geht nur mich was an. Das ist persönlich. Helen: Ich habe ungefähr 20 Jahre meines Lebens damit verschwendet, wütend zu sein. Ich habe mir gesagt, dass ich es schaffe, aber ich.. ich konnte es nicht allein schaffen. Ich musste Hilfe finden. Du hilfst mir, John. Und ich kann dir helfen. Aber du musst mir versprechen, dass du nie wieder zu diesem Haus gehen wirst. Locke sagt einen Moment lang gar nichts. Locke: Einverstanden. Helen: [Zutiefst überrascht] Einverstanden? Locke nickt sachte und steckt den Schlüssel wie zur Bekräftigung in seine Hosentasche. Helen lächelt erleichtert, beugt sich zu ihm herüber, und er küsst sie. Ende des Rückblicks. Inselabschnitt Zurück in die Untergrundstation. Locke dreht den Film zurück, um ihn noch einmal anzusehen. Jack kann es nicht fassen. Jack: Du willst ihn noch mal sehen? Locke: Ja, du nicht? Jack: Nein, John, will ich nicht. Damit verlässt er das Zimmer. John bleibt allein zurück. Der Erdlochkäfig. Sawyer, Michael und Jin stehen um die fremde Frau herum. Michael hilft ihr auf die Füße. Michael: Schon gut. Ganz ruhig. Sawyer: Alles klar, Schwester? Ana Lucía: Wer seid ihr? Michael: Wir sind abgestürzt. Wir waren in nem Flugzeug von Sydney nach Los Angeles. Ana Lucía: Was? Sawyer: Wir sind 40 Überlebende. Ana Lucía: Flug 815? Sawyer: [schockiert] Du warst auch da drin? Michael: Aber.. aber.. warst du im hinteren Teil? Das Heck war doch abgerissen. Wie hast du.. Sie unterbricht ihn. Ana Lucía: Keine Ahnung. Keine Ahnung. Das Flugzeug brach auseinander, so'n blöder Koffer fiel aus der Handgepäckablage und schlug mich k.o. Als ich aufwachte, war ich unter Wasser. Irgendwie bin ich nach draußen geschwommen, und dann ans Ufer. Sawyer: [Skeptisch] Du warst im Dschungel? Du ganz allein? Wie hast du überlebt? Ana Lucía: Hab versucht Essen zu finden. Hab mich so durchgeschlagen, immer in der Hoffnung jemanden zu finden, und dann, gestern, da haben sie mich gefunden. Michael: Wer sind sie? Ana Lucía: Ich dachte, ihr wisst mehr. Michael: Haben sie ein Kind bei sich? Er ist 10 Jahre alt? Sie haben meinen Sohn. Ana Lucía: Nein. Tut mir Leid… Ich bin Ana-Lucia. Sawyer: Sawyer. [zeigt auf Michael] Das ist Mike. [zeigt auf Jin] Und der ruhige Koreaner da, das ist Jin. Wir sind wahrscheinlich das Beste, was dir passieren konnte. Ana Lucía: Und wieso? Sawyer: Das nächste mal wenn unser Chef das Ding öffnet, [er zieht seine Waffe hervor] veranstalten wir ein bisschen Rambazamba. Zurück zu Jack, Locke und Desmond. Letzterer bemüht sich verbissen, den Computer zu reparieren. Jack geht hinter ihm ruhelos auf und ab. Jack: Stehst du in Kontakt mit denen, die das gedreht haben, diesen Film? Stehst du in Kontakt mit irgend jemandem? Desmond: Glaubst du, dass ich dann noch hier wäre? Jack: Wie kommt es, dass du nichts von dem Crash mitgekriegt hast, und von uns? Desmond: Alle 108 Minuten muss ich auf diese bekloppte Taste drücken. Ich bin nicht sehr viel unterwegs. Jack: Und diese Ablösung... Desmond: Naja, Kelvin ist gestorben beim Warten auf die Ablösung. Jack: Du gehst nicht raus. Du siehst niemanden. Wo kommt dein Essen her? Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie die Wahrheit sagen? Desmond: Warum sollten sie es nicht tun? Jack wird immer aufgebrachter. Jack: Da steht "Quarantäne" auf der Innenseite der Luke, damit du hier unten bleibst. Damit du Angst hast. Aber weißt du was, wir leben da oben seit über 40 Tagen und niemand ist krank geworden. Ist das der Part, den du für wahr gehalten hast? Hast du jemals darüber nachgedacht, dass sie dich vielleicht nur deswegen auf die Taste drücken lassen, um zu sehen, ob du es auch tust? Dass das alles, der Computer, die Taste, dass das nur ein Gedankenspiel ist, ein Experiment. Desmond starrt ihn an. Desmond: Ich habe jeden einzelnen Tag darüber nachgedacht [Jack wendet sich ab] und für unser aller Wohl.. ich hoffe, dass es nicht real ist. Aber im Film wird gesagt, dass wir in einer elektromagnetischen Station sind, und ich weiß nicht, was mit dir ist, Bruder, aber jedes mal, wenn ich an dieser Betonwand da entlang gehe, tun meine Zahnfüllungen weh. [Er hat den Computer soweit wieder geflickt, daß er das Gehäuse wieder aufsetzen kann] Na, dann. [Er bekreuzigt sich und betätigt den Ein/Aus-Schalter. Es knallt leise, Funken sprühen hervor und ringsum geht das Licht aus] Oh nein... Locke kommt herbeigelaufen. Locke: Was ist passiert? Desmond verfällt in verzweifelte Panik. Desmond: Das war's? Desmond macht verlässt hastig den Raum. Jack folgt ihm. Locke: Was soll das bedeuten? Was bedeutet "das war's"? Desmond betritt den Lagerraum, greift sich ein paar Sachen, darunter auch ein paar Konservendosen. Locke: Was.. was machst du denn? Willst du abhauen? Desmond? Er läuft in den Schlafbereich und greift sich Injektionsampullen samt Injektionspistole. Locke: Warte! Wir kriegen.. wir kriegen das hin mit dem Computer. Gleich wird Sayid kommen, er kennt sich... Desmond: [dreht sich kurz zu Locke um] Wünsch ihm viel Glück von mir. Als Desmond sein Schlafzimmer verlässt, fällt Jacks Blick auf ein eingerahmtes Foto, auf dem Desmond mit einer jungen Frau zu sehen ist, etwas jünger und mit einem charmanten Lächeln. Locke folgt Desmond. Locke: Warte, warte. Wo willst du hin? Du kannst nicht weg. Wo.. wo willst du denn hin? Desmond: Soweit ich rennen kann, Bruder. Damit schlägt er die schwere Tür hinter sich zu. Locke bleibt schockiert zurück, starrt ihm nach, dreht sich um, als Jack von hinten zur Tür herankommt, um sie wieder zu öffnen. Locke: Was sollen wir machen? Jack ist schon halb durch die Tür. Jack: Nichts. Wir machen gar nichts. Es ist nicht real. Nichts von alledem. Locke: Nein, das war.. so war das nicht geplant. Das war nicht vorgesehen. Jack dreht sich noch einmal zu ihm um, schüttelt mit einem fast spöttischen Lächeln den Kopf. Jack: Was war denn bitte geplant? Locke ist ganz starr vor Schreck. Locke: Bitte, lass mich nicht hier. Jack: Mach’s gut, John. Jetzt bist du allein. Damit schlägt er ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu. Locke ist wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Locke: Jack... Erstarrt stolpert er zurück zum Computer, setzt sich an den Tisch, die Hände fahren ziellos auf dem Tisch herum, reißen den Werkzeugkoffer herunter. Locke ist am Ende seiner Kräfte. Locke: Verdammt. Was ist denn schiefgelaufen? Was willst du? Was willst du? Was soll ich denn bitte machen?! Rückblick Rückblick. Helens Wohnung. Helen schläft. Und wieder verlässt Locke das Bett. Er geht mit freiem Oberkörper ins Bad hinüber und spritzt sich Wasser ins Gesicht, betrachtet sich nachdenklich im Spiegel. Sein Blick fällt auf die feine leicht gerötete Narbe von der Nierentransplantation. Schnitt. Locke sitzt in seinem Auto. Einen Kaffeebecher in der Hand. Noch ist es Nacht. Das Anwesen von Cooper liegt im Dunkeln hinter verschlossenen Gittern. Plötzlich nähert sich von hinten ein anderer Wagen und stößt heftig gegen seinen parkenden. Locke zuckt zusammen, dreht sich verwirrt um, bleibt wie erstarrt sitzen. Dann plötzlich ist Helen da, reißt die Fahrertür auf und schnappt sich seinen Autoschlüssel, läuft damit zum Gittertor hinüber. Hastig folgt Locke ihr. Locke: Helen, was... Helen, was-- was-- Hey, Helen, warte. Helen! [Helen dreht sich nur einmal kurz um, ehe sie seinen Autoschlüssel in hohem Bogen über das Tor wirft] Nicht! Helen! Was soll das alles? Helen: Er wird nicht rauskommen, weil ihm das alles völlig egal ist. Ich weiß, warum du hier bist, warum du immer wieder her kommst. Du hast Angst. Du hast Angst davor, einen Schritt weiter zu gehen, mit mir, mit uns. Du wirst dich entscheiden müssen.. zwischen deinem Vater und mir. Locke: Nein. Nein. Ganz so einfach ist es aber nicht. Helen: Doch, es ist einfach. Locke: Ich... Ich... Ich kann nicht. Ich kann nicht. Helen: Doch, du kannst. Locke: Nein, ich kann nicht! Ich weiß nicht wie. Helen: Weil du nicht weißt, was dir die Zukunft bringt. Niemand weiß das. Das alles ist eine Frage des Vertrauens, John. Du musst nicht allein sein. Sie streckt ihre Hand nach ihm aus, und er nimmt sie in seine. Ende des Rückblicks. Inselabschnitt Locke kniet immer noch am Boden in der Untergrundstation. Er hört das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür, dann Kates Stimme. Kate: Jack? Jack? [Kate kommt in den Raum, sieht Locke] John? Hinter ihr kommen Sayid und Hurley hinzu. Hurley wagt es kaum, sich umzusehen, so erdrücken ihn die unerwarteten merkwürdigen Eindrücke. Hurley: Alter Schwede... Sayid ist nicht minder verwirrt. Sayid: Was ist das für ein Ort? Locke sieht ihn an und lächelt plötzlich wieder. Kate: John, wo ist Jack? Locke: Jack ist gegangen. [zu Sayid] Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Schnitt. Kate geht langsam den Flur entlang und ruft Sayid im Computerraum zu. Kate: Wie sieht er aus? Sayid: Wie ein ganz normaler Kasten. Es muss einen geben. Folgt den Leitungsführungen. Hurley will Kate helfen und folgt ihr den Gang herunter. Hurley: Toll. Okay, klasse. Was ist eine Leitungsführung? Kate: [deutet zur Decke hinauf] Diese Röhren… denen musst du folgen. Hurley tut es und findet nach wenigen Schritten den Eingang zum Vorratsraum. Völlig perplex bleibt er im Türrahmen stehen. Hurley: Wow. Kate ist schon weiter den Gang herunter. Kate: Hast du ihn gefunden? Hurley: Äh... kommt darauf an. Was meinst du mit "ihn"? Zurück zu Sawyer, Michael, Jin und Ana-Lucia in ihrem Erdkäfig beim Pläneschmieden. Sawyer: Alles klar, wir legen los. Jin spielt tot. Du rufst um Hilfe. Ana Lucía: Kranker Gefangener? Ist nicht dein Ernst. Sawyer: Was, hast du ne bessere Idee, meine Süße? Ana Lucía: Woher hast du eigentlich die Waffe? Sawyer: Was is? Ana Lucía: Die Knarre. Wie hast du die an Bord geschmuggelt? Sawyer wird etwas bissig je länger das Verhör andauert. Sawyer: Es war ein Marshal im Flugzeug. Ana Lucía: Und sie ist dir einfach so in die Hände gefallen? Sawyer: Ja, dem Glück [Dreht sich zu Michael um] Mike lass uns endlich anfangen. Ana Lucía: Warum hast du sie nicht verwendet, als sie euch überwältigt haben? Sawyer: Weil ich zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, auf die Fresse zu bekommen. [Er wird immer misstrauischer, starrt sie an.] Woher das plötzliche Interesse, Napfkuchen? Michael: Hey! Sawyer: Was? Michael: [Versucht die Situation zu entspannen] Komm, jetzt lass uns.. wir wollten doch.. Ana-Lucia springt plötzlich mit einem Satz vor und reißt Sawyers Waffe an sich, richtet sie auf die Männer, die gar nicht wissen, wie ihnen geschieht. Ana Lucía: Stehen bleiben! Stehen bleiben! [Dann sieht sie zum Holzgitter hinauf und ruft nach oben] Ich komme rauf. Ich komme rauf! Da erscheint plötzlich der stämmige Anführer oben über dem Gitter, öffnet es und lässt ein Seil herunter, an das sie sich unter den entsetzten Blicken der drei anderen festklammert und hinausziehen lässt. Die Gittertür fällt wieder zu. Michael, Jin und Sawyer stehen wie erstarrt. Anführer: Was ist passiert? Wer sind die? Zurück zu Desmond. Er rennt so schnell er kann quer durch den Dschungel. Er stolpert und stürzt. Desmond: Verdammt. Als er sich wieder aufrappelt, steht Jack plötzlich hinter ihm. Die Waffe auf Desmond gerichtet. Jack: Stop. Desmond dreht sich zu ihm um. Lächelt verschwitzt. Desmond: Ach, ja. Der Code, richtig? Jack: Was? Desmond: Okay, pass gut auf. Wenn ihr wie durch ein Wunder den Computer wieder zum Laufen kriegt, müsst ihr den Code eingeben. 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 und "Execute" drücken. Nochmal: 4, 8, 15... Jack: Halt die Klappe! Desmond: Entschuldige? Jack ist völlig aufgewühlt und außer sich. Jack: Es wird absolut nichts passieren. Irgend jemand führt dich da runter in diesen Bunker, zeigt dir einen Film und du, du bleibst vor dem Computer hocken, nur weil du daran glaubst, oder was? Es wird absolut nichts passieren! Desmond: In 15 Minuten weißt du, ob du sehr richtig oder sehr falsch gelegen hast. Wenn du mich erschießen willst, erschieß mich, aber ich werde nicht weiter.. Jack: Weswegen läufst du weg? [Brüllt ihn an] Du weißt doch nichtmal, wovor du überhaupt wegläufst!! Desmond wird plötzlich etwas klar. Desmond: Jetzt fällt's mir wieder ein. Laufen. Ich kenne dich. Wir haben uns mal getroffen. Jack: Stehen bleiben. Desmond: Los Angeles. Ich war im Trainig, ja? Du hast dir den Knöchel verstaucht. Du.. Jack: Hör auf. Doch Desmond achtet gar nicht darauf. Und Jack wird plötzlich statt wütend immer verzweifelter. Desmond: Du bist Arzt, richtig? Da war eine Frau. Du warst in Sorge um sie. Du hast gesagt, du hättest versagt. Das warst du doch. Jack: Das spielt keine Rolle mehr. Desmond: Wie geht es ihr? Der Frau? Jack: Ich sagte, das spielt keine Rolle. Desmond: Was ist mit ihr? Jack: Das spielt keine Rolle. Desmond: Wie kannst du sagen, dass es keine Rolle... Jack: [Brüllt] Ich hab sie geheiratet! Jack kann nicht mehr und fängt an zu weinen. Desmond betrachtet ihn einen Moment, dann steht er auf. Desmond: Verstehe. Dann... dann bist du also nicht mehr mit ihr verheiratet. Jack antwortet nicht. Desmond: Wir sehen uns im nächsten Leben, ja? Und damit geht er und lässt Jack verzweifelt und allein dort im Dschungel stehen. Zurück zu Locke und Sayid. Sayid versucht, den Computer zu reparieren. Der Timer steht auf 5:00 verbleibenden Minuten. Locke: Kriegst du's wieder hin? Sayid: Dieser Mann, wer er auch war, hat das Motherboard ausgewechselt. Wie es aussieht, ist das Netzteil durchgebrannt. Locke: Musst du denn gar nicht wissen wieso? Sayid: An der Wand hängt ein Zähler, der runterzählt. Mehr brauch ich nicht zu wissen. Und dieser Computer muss repariert werden. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn ich fertig bin, wirst du mich aufklären. Locke ist damit sehr zufrieden. Kate hat inzwischen den Sicherungskasten gefunden, sie kniet nieder, legt einen Schalter um, und überall gehen die Lichter wieder an. Kate lächelt. Kate: Hab ihn gefunden! Im selben Moment geht der Alarm los. Es sind nur noch 4 Minuten übrig bis zum Ablauf der Zeit. Kate kehrt zu den anderen zurück. Hurley ebenfalls. Der Alarm ist nervtötend. Hurley: Äh, was ist das denn? Das laute durchdringende Piepen macht sie alle nervös, gewollt oder ungewollt. Locke: Sayid? Sayid: Ich bin ja dran. Locke: Du musst den Com.. Sayid: Ich weiß, was ich zu tun habe... [zu sich selbst] den Prozessor hab ich angeschlossen, den Transformator ausgewechselt.. Er beendet seine Reparaturarbeit, setzt das Gehäuse wieder auf und legt den An/Aus Schalter des Computers um. Gespannt starren sie auf den Bildschirm. Und dann ist dort tatsächlich der blinkende Cursor zu sehen. Locke: Er läuft. Kate: Okay. Und was jetzt? Locke: Es gibt einen Code. Ich musste ihn eingeben. Hurley: Was für'n Code? Sayid: Und weißt du noch, wie er ging? Locke: [Fängt an, die Zahlen einzutippen]- 4. 8. Hurley kann seinen Augen nicht trauen. Hurley: Warte mal kurz. Doch Locke ignoriert ihn. Locke: 15. 16. Hurley: Alter, ich mein's Ernst. Hör auf! Locke: Hugo, das ist weder der Moment noch der Ort.. Hurley: Ja? Ich glaub aber schon. Doch Locke hört einfach nicht auf ihn und tippt die nächste Zahl ein. Der Alarm schrillt ihnen um die Ohren. Locke: 23... Hurley: Was ist das für'n Ding? Wir wissen nicht mal, wofür der da ist! Ich meine, wir sollten-- Locke: 32. Hurley hält inne. Hurley: Weißt du was? Vergiss es. Mach weiter. Zieh's durch. Plötzlich klingt Jacks Stimme hinter ihnen auf. Überrascht drehen sich die anderen zu ihm um. Jack: Es ist nicht die 32. Es ist die 42. Er hat’s mir gesagt-- Desmond. Die 42 ist die letzte Zahl. Locke: Bist du sicher? Jack: Ja, ich bin sicher. Locke ändert die 32 um in die 42. Alle starren auf den Bildschirm. Sein Finger verharrt über der „execute“-Taste, doch er drückt nicht drauf, dreht sich statt dessen zu Jack um, der etwas abseits steht, nahe der Tür, wieder gehen will. Locke: Du drückst, Jack. Jack: Was? Locke: Du musst es tun. Jack schüttelt ablehnend den Kopf. Jack: Das machst du schön selber. Locke: Nein, du hast den Film gesehen, Jack. Das ist… das ist ein Zweipersonenjob, mindestens. Sayid: Das Argument ist irrelevant. geht zum Keyboard hinüber, will die Taste drücken. Jack: Sayid, hör auf. Sayid: Jack-- Jack schüttelt immer noch den Kopf. Der Timer tickt auf 001.40 herunter. Jack: Nein. Es ist nicht real. [Zu Locke] Hör zu, du willst auf diese Taste drücken, dann tu es selbst. Locke: Wenn es nicht real ist, wieso bist du dann zurückgekommen, Jack? [Jack antwortet nicht. Locke wird lauter, eindringlicher] Warum fällt es dir so schwer, daran zu glauben?! Jack: Warum fällt es dir so leicht?! Locke: Es ist niemals leicht gewesen. Die beiden starren einander an. Der Timer steht nun schon auf 001.04. Der Alarm wird lauter und nervenzermürbender. Kate: Vielleicht solltest du es einfach tun. Jack: Nein. Es ist bloß ne Taste. Locke geht ganz nah an Jack heran. Sein Blick wird bittend, fast flehend, seine Stimme ganz leise. Locke: Ich schaff das nicht allein, Jack. Ich will es auch nicht. Jack sieht ihn an, zögert, zweifelt, kämpft mit sich. Locke: Das ist eine Frage des Vertrauens, Jack. Noch einen Augenblick lang zögert Jack. Der Alarm hämmert immer schneller, lauter und eindringlicher durch die Untergrundstation. Und schließlich geht Jack zum Computer hinüber, sieht zum Timer hinauf, sieht auf die Taste, hebt die Hand... ...und drückt drauf. Augenblicklich verstummt der Alarm. Der Timer springt um auf 108:00. Für einen Moment herrscht erdrückende Stille. Locke: Ich übernehme die erste Schicht. Er setzt sich an den Tisch vor den Computer. Jack senkt den Kopf. ---- Aufgeschrieben von: Willow und Nordlys Category:Transcripte Category:Staffel 2